Swan Princess
by Hatake Kai
Summary: Kagome's, Princess of the Eastern Lands, and Inuyasha's, Prince of the Western Lands, parents want them to marry. But they dont. Will these young royals fall in love? And what is Naraku planing? Idea from the Swan Princess Movie. Read&Review!
1. Prologue: The Plan

**Okay well I was watching That Turner's Boardcast Movie, The Swan Princess and I was like '_Ohmigosh that would be perfect for Inuyasha and Company.'_ So yeah I hope you like and the next chapters are done and will be up momentarily. TTYL!  


* * *

**

The Swan Princess: Inuyasha Style

**Prologue:**

The great dog demon King Inutaisho paced the floor outside of the Nursery, his wife, (insert Inuyasha's mother's name), was in labor. _What is taking so long, it wasn't like this with Luna. I hope nothing happens to her or the child, _he thought worryingly_._ For you see Inutaisho was married once before and had another child, a son named Sesshomaru; but sadly his first wife had died 4 years ago of a mysterious illness that had swept through the Western Lands. His current wife was a human and he feared that the birth of their hanyou child would be too much for her to bear.

Suddenly an elderly midwife came out of the room and said, "My Lord, I am happy to announce that The Great Lady has given birth to a healthy baby boy; but I am sad to say that Her Majesty is slowly fading from this life and wishes for you to come to her before she is gone from our world." Inutaisho quickly ran into the room and looked upon his queen's wan face.

"My dear," he said gently grabbing his wife's hand and reassuring her, "everything will be alright. I promise love."

"No Inu I know my time here is done." She replied weakly, "Just promise me you'll take care of our son. That is the only reason I will regret in leaving this world, leaving my poor boy alone in this cruel, prejudice world."

Inutaisho then saw the babe lying in a crib, picking him up he looked at the child and said, "I promise my dear, I will protect him with my life." Then again looking at the baby said, "My son you will be named Inuyasha, a name that will one day be of great respect, admiration, feared by his enemies, loved by his allies, and hold great power."

"Inuyasha, what a good name for my son; Inutaisho let me see him so I can look upon the face of my son." (insert Inuyasha's mother's name) said.

As Inutaisho laid the babe in her feeble arm she looked on his face, and slowly slipped from the world of the living.

Two years later the recently widowed queen of the Eastern Lands stood on the balcony on the northern side of the castle and the Royal Announcer announced, "Our fair and beloved Queen Mai would like to announce the birth of her daughter, Princess Kagome." The towns people cheered as the infant princess was held for everyone to see.

The queen then held a viewing of the princess for all the nearby royalty, among those present were her old friends, the King of the Eastern Lands and his two sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Hello dear Inutaisho how is everything in the Eastern Lands?" Queen Mai said curtsying to her friend.

"Things are well in the East, I see things are good well here, too." Inutaisho replied as he kissed her hand.

"Yes they are, but sadly Kosuke died four months ago, he would love to see you and your boys. Speaking of your sons, don't tell me these two are the little boys I remember from our last trip to the East. My Sesshomaru you are quite the handsome young man, and Inuyasha you are the spitting image of your father." She said as the young princes bowed and she curtsied as a reply. "Well would you like to see my daughter?"

"Yes," Inutaisho answered. "The boys have also brought presents for the young one."

"Why thank you boys, that was very thoughtful of you. You may leave them by the cradle." Mai replied.

As the boys left Inutaisho and Mai stayed by the throne and discussed the problem with Lord Naruku, the ruler of the Northern Lands who wanted to take over the four Kingdoms for himself and purge the continent of those he deemed as unfit, which included the Hanyous and the Youkai who mated with humans and produced the Hanyous.

Then they looked over at the cradle and saw Inuyasha dangling a silver chain with a beautiful silver locket attached to it. "Well isn't that interesting." Mai said thinking up a plan.

"What is interesting, Mai." Inutaisho replied.

"Your youngest son, wouldn't it be interesting if him and my Kagome were to marry; it would unite our kingdoms and help hold Naruku back." Mai said while in deep thought.

"Yeah that would be great, but you know dear Mai; though you are a good friend of my dear departed wife and so dear to my heart as you had been to hers, I do not feel an arranged marriage is a good idea for they will grow up knowing it was forced unto them and dislike not only us but also one another. I am not though against the children spending time together so they have the choice of marriage and chose on their own free will."

So the plan was put in motion, each summer after the young princess's eighth birthday, they would spent each summer at the summer castle of one of the two kingdoms in alteration until the princess's 18th year on which if the two are not promised to one another they would give up on the scheme.

Unbeknown to Queen Mai, Naruku was plotting to invade the Western Lands. During the princess's second year his troops attacked villages in near the borders of the Northern and Western Lands. Queen Mai, leading the defensive, helped stop the attack and using her Miko powers to seal Naruku's demonic powers inside of himself but he escaped before they could destroy him for good.

Soon, though, everyone forgot about Naruku and focused on the day in the not too distant future when Inuyasha and Kagome would meet and hopefully fall in love.

In the shadows Naruku watched as the young royals grew up. He also worked to hide the existence of his own young daughter, Kikyou. He knew not what plan he had for this girl but he knew for her to be hidden would be more beneficial to him than if the world knew of her.

As to not to stop their plans, neither Mai or Inutaisho told their children or anyone else. Sesshomaru suspected their plans but never voiced that he had this knowledge, but waited to see how their plan would unfold.

* * *

**I hope you like. Thanks for reading. Review and I'll the next chapters up soon. (= C= So yeah I'm not too good at these end of chapter rambles, So thanks for reading and read my other stories. **

**Luvs Kai H. & Co.**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**Hey here is Chapter 1(Well 2 if you wanna be technical) and yeah this is where the hate comes in. Tell me what you think. TTFN!

* * *

**

The Swan Princess: Inuyasha Style

**Chapter 1;**

**The First Meeting:**

An eight year old Kagome looked out the window at the beautiful scenery flying out the carriage window, "Mama where are we going?" She asked for the millionth time.

"We're going to visit one of my old friends for awhile and you are going to meet his son, he is a few years older than you." She explained for the millionth time.

"Oh I see." She said, "Mother, why must I come with you on this trip. Why couldn't I stay with at home and you come here?"

"Cause dear I have no idea how long this discussion will last and I want to spend the summer with you?"

"Oh mother." The young princess exclaimed. She then laid in the seat and yawned as she slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the Eastern Land Inutaisho who was having to same argument again with his thick-headed ten year old son. "Why does _she_ have to come, I mean come she's a _girl_." Inuyasha said glaring at his father. You see he was at the stage where girls were icky.

"Yes son I have important matters to discuss with her mother and you are going to help entertain the young princess." Inutaisho slowly explained to his young son.

"Why do I have to do anything for her? Why can't Sesshomaru do it?" Inuyasha protested.

"Sesshomaru is going to help but I will need his assistance with what I have to discuss with Queen Mai." Inutaisho replied as he walked of the room.

Leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts, '_Well if he won't make her go away, looks I'll have to.'_ He then started to look for a set of soft tipped arrows his father had given him for his birthday. Upon finding them he sat on the ground and started to sharpen them using his claws.

Sesshomaru then walked into the nursery and saw Inuyasha sharpening his toy arrows with his claws. "You know father will be terrible displeased to know that you intend to shoot our guest."

"Sesshomaru will you please shut up, you aren't the one that has to _entertain_ the brat."

"You haven't even seen her in over five years, and you are closer to her age than I am."

"Feh, just because you're 15 doesn't mean you know everything."

"Well I know better than a ten year old."

Inuyasha then threw the arrow he was sharpening at his brother's head, but Sesshomaru ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.

The next day Queen Mai and Princess Kagome arrived at the castle and were greeted by the royal family. "Queen Mai good to see you," Inutaisho said bowing to her as the queen curtsied to him, "and don't tell me this young lady in Princess Kagome." He said as she bowed to her and kissed her hand.

Kagome feeling very grown up curtsied to the king and said, "Thank you, Lord Inutaisho, I am pleased you have invited me and mama to your very beautiful land." She said every word her mother had told her to say.

"You are welcome my dear. Now my I introduce you to my sons, Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru then stepped forward and bowed to both Kagome and her mother, "and Inuyasha." Inuyasha then, reluctantly, copied his brother's actions. Then as they rode in an open topped carriage Inutaisho told Kagome, "Princess Kagome, Inuyasha will be your playmate whiles me and your mother and I discuss some very important matters."

"Okay, Your Majesty, I am sure me and Inuyasha will have a lot of fun." Kagome said happily as they pulled up to the castle. Walking up to the castle Inuyasha looked back at the young princess and to his surprise she held up her fist like she was going to box.

'_This girl is crazy!' _He thought as they entered the palace and Inuyasha's nurse, Kaede, came and bowed to Inutaisho.

"My Lord, this is the princess whom ye had said would be staying with us for the summer?" She asked as she looked at the young princess.

"Yes, Lady Kaede. Her things will be brought up to the Nursery and put in the spare room." Inutaisho instructed.

Inuyasha then looked at his father in surprise, "Father! She is staying in the Nursery, but that is where I live. I can't possibly stay in the same area with _her."_

"Yes son she is staying in the Nursery 'til the business me and Queen Mai have to attend to." Inutaisho said aggravated at his youngest son; he then looked at the boy with a look of pure anger, "and you will be kind to her!"

Inuyasha scared of the seriousness in his father's face, gulped and said, "Yes father." Then mumbling under his breath said, "When hell freezes."

Sesshomaru who had watched the scene unfold before walked over and whispered in his brother's ear, "I heard that," and continued to walk over the Kagome and said, "Well princess, would you like to see the gardens before dinner?"

Kagome looking at the young princess with adoring eyes replied, "I would gladly take your offer, Prince Sesshomaru."

Offering his arm to the little princess, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to the palace greenhouse while Kaede took Inuyasha to the Nursery for his studies.

Things had gone calmly until one day when Sesshomaru was called into the war room with the generals of the Eastern and Western Lands and the respective queen and king. This gave Inuyasha time to play, in his mind, a harmless prank on the young princess as she practiced her translations.

Inuyasha slipped out of the Nursery and went to the kitchen where he took a small uncooked fish. Next he went to the garden's workhouse and found some twine. Next he walked back into the Nursery. Seeing the princess had fallen asleep, Inuyasha quickly tied the twine to the ceiling of her door and had the fish dangling from the twine. Quickly he then went back to his studies.

Kagome awoke about an hour later and watched out of her room. Seeing the fish she started to freak out, not being about to see the thin spider-skin twine she thought it was floating. Inuyasha seeing her reaction tried to hold back his laughter. Soon Kaede rushed into the room to see what the problem was, seeing the fish she quickly took it down and threw out the window to the dogs. Then she turned to Inuyasha and glared at the young prince, who had finally fallen on the floor laughing until his sides started to hurt. Kaede then turned her attention to the frightened princess, taking her out of the room to find something to take her attention away from the floating fish.

Later that night Inuyasha was told to stay in his room until he either apologized. Kagome could not help but be glad that Inuyasha had been punished for causing her frightful experience earlier that evening.

The rest of the summer continued in the same manner. Inuyasha would rashly pull a half planned prank on Kagome, and he would get in trouble by his father. Then Kagome would sit and plan payback for Inuyasha and, sometimes with the help of her new friends, Sesshomaru and sometimes even the nurse, Kaede, would do a prank on Inuyasha and this string of events went on until the day when Queen Mai and Princess Kagome finally left the Western Lands and headed home to the Eastern Lands.

The next summer a epidemic spread throughout the continent and so the Queen and King believed it too dangerous for the children to meet. Sadly Sesshomaru contracted the disease and had to have his arm amputated. Inuyasha and Kagome were both spared of the disease.

Also during their absence from one another Kagome started training to control here Miko powers and Inuyasha started to be trained to be a warrior. This decision though crucial in the future survival of the young royals and their kingdoms, they were also bad for they both had grown to loathe one another and trained in hopes of harming the other one.

* * *

**So what you think? Be sure to review and tell others bout this story and read my other ones; all that good stuff. Well Chapter 2(3) will be up soon. **

**Luvs Kai H. & Co.**


	3. Chapter 2: Things Start to Change Part 1

**Well This one is shorter but from what I wanted for the story this one has to be, You dig. Wow I am such a geek.**

_Note to self and anyone who cares:_

_Kagome & Sango: 14  
__Inuyasha & Miroku:16  
Sesshomaru: 21_

**The Swan Princess: Inuyasha Style**

**Chapter 2;**

**Things Start to Change Part 1:**

Things stayed the same until the princess's 14th year of life. The last visit had taken place in the Eastern Lands and had gone as well as the last visits, although due to the ages of the young royals they no longer stayed in the nursery.

Now the meeting was to yet again be held in the Western Lands and Kagome was bringing her best friend and cousin, Sango, along with her for company. The prince also had a companion, Miroku.

The princess and Sango arrived in the Western Lands on a cool, sunny day. The castle gardens were in full bloom. As Kagome and Sango sat in their room preparing to go for a ride in the country there was a knock on the door. Sango opened the door to see a royal messenger who handed her a letter addressed to Kagome.

Returning to the room in which Kagome was changing into her riding clothes, Sango handed her the letter. Upon opening it she started to become angry.

"What is wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"That was from the King. He has asked if I would come to a ball that is being held in a fortnight, with that vial Prince Inuyasha as my escort." She replied.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Are you going to say yes?"

"I want to say no, but I am sure Mother will make me. I think her and King Inutaisho plan for me and that immature boy to marry."

Sango feeling sorry for her friend gave her a hug, "At least your father is insisting you marry that lecherous friend of his."

"My dear Sango, I feel so bad for you." Kagome then remembered the winter ball her mother had thrown in which Inuyasha and Miroku had attended.

"Yeah," Sango said bummed,"well lets go for a ride; then afterwards we can go and train."

"Of course." Kagome said happily as she rang a bell for a servant to prepare hers and Sango's horses.

At the stables as they were about to mount their horses, Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to the young girls and Inuyasha said in a tone so happy that you could tell he meant the complete opposite of what he was saying , "Why hello Lady Sango, Princess Kagome. How good it is to see you." He then bowed.

Kagome, in a similar tone, replied, "Prince Inuyasha, it is good to see you likewise." Kagome then stated, "Well your highness, I am sorry if I seem rude," but she was thinking '_No I am not,' _"but Lady Sango and I are going on a ride. See you two in awhile."

As the two girls rode off Inuyasha and Miroku started to talk.

"I can't believe my father wants me to marry _her._ Just look at her, she is ugly and rude." Inuyasha stated grumpily.

"I am sure she isn't that bad. She looked really pretty at the Christmas ball we attended in the Eastern Lands." Miroku stated, "And her friend Sango is really pretty."

"Will you quit being such a lecher? I would stay away from that Sango girl, Miro. Do you know who her father is?"

"No, should I?"

"Yeah, he is the famous knight, Sir Haru."

"What!? That is his daughter! I heard she is as strong as any knight and twice as deadly."

"Yeah so I wouldn't try groping her ass anytime soon."

"Yeah, but what about Kagome, aren't you two supposed to wed?"

"Yeah I guess but my father said that is all up to me if I want to. I know though that I'll probably have to."

"Yeah man. I am sorry. I hear she is the strongest Miko to be born in over a century. Her power even surpasses her mother's."

"Yeah, I've heard that. I think it's a load of bull though. No priestess can defeat a trained warrior like me, especially an ugly wrench like her."

"Come on, Inu, she isn't that bad looking. I bet you don't think she's as bad as you let on. Going by the way you always talk about her I'm sure you even like her."

"Hell No!"

"Yeah okay sure. Well hey you wanna blow off some stream training?"

"Sure lets go. Race ya!"

"Wait, Inuyasha. That's no fair you are half demon. Of you are going to win." Miroku yelled running at full speed.

While on their ride the girls had a very similar conversation.

"Well, Kagome. Those were our future husbands. What you think."

"I think I'd rather die than marry that arrogant, pig headed, self centered Prince."

"Wow Kagome it can't be that bad, he is cute you got to admit that much. I mean come on his silver hair and those ears."

"Wow Sango" Kagome said. '_He is cute somewhat, but he is such a jerk I don't think he'll ever care about Me,' _She thought as she said, "So what you think of your future husband?"

"He isn't that bad looking, but he is an infamous lecher and if he gropes my but one more time I'm gonna send him to the moon."

"Nice Sango. Yeah well lets head back I want to bet able do some target practice before the sunsets."

So they went back to the castle and changed; Sango into her flexible armor so she could sword train, and Kagome into a Miko kimono to practice shooting sacred arrows. The girls walked until they came to the sword room in which Sango entered, and Kagome went outside to the shooting range. The girls met an unpleasant surprised.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked. As always please review, tell others, read my other stories(If you like). Thanks to everyone who is still reading this and doesnt think I mental or dont care.**

**Luvs Kai H. & Co.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Things Start to Change Part 2

**OKay here is Chapter 3. This one is longer and you'll see why the last chapter was short. I hope ya'll like. **

* * *

The Swan Princess: Inuyasha Style

**Chapter 3;**

**Things Start to Change Part 2:**

A young man in a red kimono let an arrow go. Then in what seemed like the exact second he let go of the bow it hit the target's center. As he was about to reach for another arrow his nose picked up a familiar scent. Turning around he saw _her. 'What she doing her? Didn't her and that other girl go on a ride? Why couldn't she had fallen off that horse and break her neck? Then all my problems would be over.' _He thought trying to not try and shoot her with the arrow in his hand. When he had turned to glare at her from across the field he yelled, "What are you doing here, wench?"

"That's none of your business, but if you must know I am going to do some target practice." She responded. She then set down her arrows and bow.

"I bet you can't even shoot an arrow let alone hit the bull's-eye." Inuyasha taunted.

"What do you want to bet?" Kagome asked with an evil grin on her face.

"Um… How about this you make it I will be nice to you 'til after that ball my father is holding and escort you to said ball." Inuyasha said sure that she would be unable to make the shot.

Kagome, pleased with the terms on which he had stated, started to look through her arrows to find a good one and asked, "And if I miss. What will happen then?"

Inuyasha smirked and replied, "You will not attend the ball, and I will not be nice."

"Well, let's see I don't think you have ever been nice to me and I probably was going to attend the ball so that doesn't change my life much." Kagome said as she strung the arrow and looked at the target. She then closed her eyes and channeled her energy to the bow. The arrow started to glow a soft pink and then to a light blue as she let go off the bow string and it quickly soared in the air. The arrow hit the target sending it a few yards back towards the forest.

'_How on earth did she do that?'_ Inuyasha thought has he walked to the target to see where the arrow had it. Walking to the target he saw it was in the dead center with the area around the arrow burned. '_Oh yeah, she's a Miko.'_ He then mentally slapped himself as he yelled, "Well wench looks like you are going to that ball with me." Then while walking back he looked at her and asked, "How did you do that? I've never seen anything like that."

"Well I am a Miko and as such I have spiritual powers which I can channel into almost ant weapon to increase the power of my attacks. Same as demons and their enhanced abilities." She explained as she looked at an arrow in her case which she felt had an imperfect central balance.

"Oh I see." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his arrows and bow. "Well I'm going to find Miroku, see you around." Inuyasha then left the archery field fearful Kagome would remember some past incident and end up shooting her with a purified arrow. Inuyasha then started to walk to the sword room when he heard a crash and a girl scream, "YOU LECHER! I SHOULD CUT OFF YOUR HAND AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS! THAT IS IF THEY'LL EVEN EAT IT! AND I'D DIE BEFORE I EVER LET YOU ESCORT ME ANYWHERE!"

Inuyasha, knowing Miroku probably tried to grope Sango's ass, waited outside the door with a smirk on his face as his friend quickly exited the room with his staff in hand and a bright red hand print on his face. Inuyasha walked over to his friend and asked, "Why did you do that? You know that girl could kill you quicker than even I could run from here."

Miroku looked up at him and smile, "Well…

**Flashback**

A girl, Sango, dressed in a black and pink flexible suit of body armor entered the sword room and saw a Miroku in a black and purple monk kimono and a fencing mask hiding his face. She then got out her sword and a similar fencing mask and started to stretch before going to the fencing dummy to practice some basic swordsmanship moves.

Miroku looked at Sango and thought, '_She is quite a beauty,'_ as he walked over to his canteen and took a drink.

Sango noticing he was the only person in the room with her said, "Hello, you're Lord Miroku, right?"

"Yeah, and you are Lady Sango, right?" Miroku replied taking a sweeping glance at Sango from head to toe.

Sango noticing Miroku's wandering eye asked, "Yeah that's me. Well would you like to spar?"

Miroku surprised that she would ask him said, "Yes"

They then got their respective weapon: Sango a dull training sword and Miroku a staff made of rosewood. They then started to spar. Sango had gotten a few good hits while Miroku had only gotten one hit. As the sparring match went on Miroku asked in between blocks, "Would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to King Inutaisho's ball?"

Sango then hit Miroku in an open gap in his ribs. As he fell to the ground Sango said, "I would be glad to go with you to the ball."

"That's great." Miroku said.

As she started to turn around and Miroku started to get up, Miroku's hand wandered to Sango's butt. Sango then turned around and slapped Miroku with all her might sending him into the wall.

**End Flashback**

… And then she yelled and I escaped. Now let's go before she tries and kills me, or worse." Miroku then started to run towards his quarters. Inuyasha walked behind him thinking about how he was going to the ball with Kagome.

'_Why do I feel this way when I think of her? I mean up until we were in that room I have wanted to hurt her. Maybe I should ask Miroku about this. No that lecherous monk would say some crap like I am in love with her. I am not in love with that skinny shapeless little girl. I'm not!' _Inuyasha shook his head trying to get these thoughts out of his.

When Inuyasha got to his and Miroku's salon, he looked at his friend as he examined the hand print on his face.

"I can't believe that angel hit me." Miroku said as he poked his cheek and his eye twitched.

"I can, you need to learn you can't going around grabbing girls asses." Inuyasha said as he flopped down on a couch in the middle of the room.

"Well I can't help it. My hand moves of its own accord."

"Yeah sure." Then as quickly as he could he said, "Well I'm taking Kagome to the ball."

"You're what?" Miroku said. He had almost missed what Inuyasha had said until he heard Kagome's name. "How and when did this happen?"

Inuyasha went on to explain what had happened on the archery field. He ended with, "That is one scary duo, the Miko and the female knight. I think we better cool it for awhile around them. I don't think Sango will keep our little incident to herself and being nice to Kagome was part of the bet so 'til after the ball I'm going to try to avoid her."

"Yeah man that sounds smart, I can't she you and her not going at each other's throats. Miroku said sitting on a couch opposite of Inuyasha; he then looked at his friend with a strange look on his face.

"What you looking at?" Inuyasha asked peeved.

"Nothing. It's just funny that you and Kagome can't be in the same room and not try and kill one another. You sure you don't like her deep down." Miroku said as he duck as to not get hit by an object Inuyasha had launched at his face.

"Hell no I don't like that ugly wench. Who could? They have to be blind and deaf and have no sense of smell. Her scent reeks." Inuyasha spat out.

Okay, okay. I got you Inu. Just wondering." Then with a yawn he said, "Well getting my butt kicked by a girl is tiring work. I think I am going to go to bed. Night Inu."

Miroku then went to his room. Leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

* * *

**Well this is whats left of my already written chapters. I'll be going on Vacation the 23rd so I'll try and update before that or I'll up date after I get home with a few chapters, hopefully. Have a great summer and remember, review, tell, and read.**

**Luvs Kai H. and Co. (The my company is my other personalities lol j/k)**


	5. Chapter 4: Things Have Changed

**Okay this is the 4th chapter and I'm gonna start going off of my ideas and less with the movie so I can add characters and make this longer. Hope you like

* * *

**

**The Swan Princess: Inuyasha Style**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome walked into the salon of her and Sango's quarters in the Castle. When she walked in she saw Sango sitting on the couch with an angry expression on her face.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked as she sat by her friend and gave her a hug.

"That stupid Lecher, we were sparring and then he asked me to the ball and then he gropes my ass and then I hit him and then he ran without an apology" Sango ranted as she buried her face in Kagome's should.

Kagome then stroked Sango's hair as she said, "its ok Sango. He's a stupid lecher like you said and you do not need him."

Sango looked at her best friend, "but I think I like him, 'Gome. And then father wants me to marry him."

"Well things will work out how they are meant to be, so don't worry." Kagome then looked at her friend and said, "The Prince and I are going to the ball together. He lost a bet so looks like I'll have to go." Kagome then started to tell how the bet had happen.

Sango started to laugh, "Wow I can just you two trying to kill one another during a waltz."

"Yeah, I can too." The two girls then fell down laughing.

They then soon went to bed. Little did they know that this summer would go very differently than the last few summers.

Two weeks later on the night of the Ball, Kagome and Sango were scrambling to find the finishing touches to their attire. Kagome was wearing a green summer ball gown made of fine silk. The skirt had no cage under it and the top covered up to the top of her chest and formed a small V-neck like collar and the sleeves were of a slightly darker green that extended to her elbow. Sango had on a similar dress but hers was a pale pink. Both of girls were wearing white silk gloves that had lace that was the color of their dresses extended from the wrist to the sleeves of their dresses.

As the two girls finished getting dressed and the hairdressers finished their hair, they started to look for jewelry to match their dresses. Sango found a gold necklace with a matching pendent that was in the shape of a cluster pink Sakura cherry blossoms made of rose quartz on it that and earrings that matched the necklace. Kagome had a little more trouble; she found a pair of silver dangling earrings but could find a necklace. She finally found a silver chain that had a locket on it. Kagome chose this necklace and both girls were finally ready and then left to find their escorts.

Miroku and Inuyasha had just finished dressing when they walked out of their rooms. Inuyasha was wearing a black suit with a red shirt. Miroku was wearing a black suit with a purple shirt. As they were walking to the spot where they were to meet the girls they saw them. They were both surprised to see them looking so beautiful and girlish; generally they were in riding or training clothes.

As the two groups approached each other they walked to their respective partners, Inuyasha and Kagome; Miroku and Sango, they had made up and decided to go together as neither had a date. The boys were polite and courteous as they walked to the carriages and rode to the place where the Ball was being held. As they walked into the Ballroom and were introduced they started to dance.

Sango was enjoying herself in the moments between having to move Miroku's hand from her butt. Miroku eventually started trying after the second dance and just looked at his beautiful partner, happy that their parents were considering having him marry her.

Kagome was to her surprise enjoying her time with Inuyasha. He was a good dancer and also to her surprise was light on his feet. Inuyasha equally surprised at the gracefulness of his partner. They danced two dances together, and then during the third dance a handsome young demon of about 16 tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and asked if he may dance with Kagome. Inuyasha growling so quiet only him and the stranger could hear, grudgingly let the stranger dance with Kagome and went to find his father.

Kagome started to dance with the handsome stranger. He was about eight inches taller than her five foot four inches, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes, muscular build, pointed ears, and when he smiled; which he did a lot while they danced; revealed he had extra pointy canines. After about thirty seconds of dancing he spoke, "My name is Kouga; I'm one of the Demon Lords here in the Western Lands. You're Princess Kagome of the Eastern Lands, right?"

Kagome shocked that he was a Demon Lord at such a young age, replied, "Yes, I am. Which demon tribe of you Lord of?"

"The Wolves," Kouga answered.

"Wow that is pretty amazing. You can't be more than 16 or 17, and you are already a Demon Lord."

Kouga smiled a toothy grin and said, "Yeah well after Naruku's attack ten years ago most of the Wolves were killed and so when the last Demon Lord died I was next in line."

"Oh I see. That is still impressive though." Kagome said. Then after another dance she said, "I'm sorry Kouga, but I am in need of a drink and it appears I have lost my escort. So please excuse me and I'll try and find another time to dance with you."

Kouga was truly hurt by these words and thought '_She is choosing that Mutt over me. I'll surely change her mind and she'll be my bride one day.' As he_ said, "Sure your Highness, I would be honored. I'll be looking forward to dancing with you." They then parted ways.

Kagome walked over to the refreshment table and saw Sango and Miroku talking to Inuyasha. Kagome walked over and tapped Sango on the shoulder. Sango turned around and said, "Kagome where have you been?"

"I was dancing with the Demon Lord Kouga." She replied casually as she took a sip of her punch.

"Wow 'Gome I heard he is very good looking." Sango said.

"Yes he was, but there was something about him; I do not know, but it seemed like he wanted to kidnap me and lock me in a tower and not let me out." Kagome said with a soft giggle.

Sango laughing with her friend said, "Wow you sure got an imagination 'Gome."

They then continued to talk until they were ready to dance again. They danced until midnight when the final waltz was called. Traditionally the dance was between two people who had not gone to the Ball together and then they parted. So Kagome ended up dancing with Kouga and Inuyasha danced with a girl who looked similar to Kagome but had a darker look to her. The night then ended with Inuyasha walking Kagome back to her room, Sango had retired earlier on that evening.

As they were about to approach her room Kagome said, "Thanks Inuyasha, tonight was a lot of fun."

"You're welcome; I had a good time too." Inuyasha said. As they walked to the door he grabbed her hand and turned her to face her he looked into her eyes. '_Wow she is really pretty. I can't believe I never saw it before.' _

Kagome looked at Inuyasha trying to figure out what Inuyasha was doing looked into his amber eyes and saw a slight shine coming off them. '_Wow I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are; they are normally full of anger and hat, but tonight he was a total gentleman and I could actually see myself marrying him someday.'_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw something shine off her chest. Lowering his eyes he saw a silver chain with a locket; he saw the carving of the ancient Shikon Jewel, which was a sacred object of power to demons and protection from the gods to priestesses, realized it as the locket he had given to her the day his father, Sesshomaru, and him had gone to visit the princess after she was born. Smiling to himself he put the princess's chin in between his fingers and tilted her face towards his, leaned down and then kissed her. He let his lips linger on hers for about five seconds and then slid his other hand down the right side of her face before he pulled his face away.

"…Kagome." His whispered as he breathed deeply to inhale her scent and looked at her.

Kagome looking at the boy who had gone from her enemy to a guy she could almost count as a friend. She then saw him in a new light. She could not believe that she was even thinking what she was thinking. Was she really falling in love with Inuyasha?

She then whispered back, "…Inuyasha… Why?"

Kagome then watched as his eyes grew big and he looked at her and said, "… please Do not hate me…" as he ran down the hall.

Kagome then slid to the stone ground and started to cry. She now knew she was in love with Inuyasha. How could she let this happen? He was supposed to be her enemy. Was he not?

She then stood up and walked into her room. She walked to her room and lied down and fell into a fitful asleep; ignoring the uncomfortable tightness of her dress, which she had fallen asleep in.

Inuyasha had walked down to the ended of the hall and turned to watch as Kagome slid down to the stone floor beneath her. Why did he feel like he wanted to hold her and comfort her? Why did he want to tear out his own heart for causing her to cry? He asked himself these and many other questions as he walked to his quarters and lied on the couch and remember his talk with his father while Kagome had danced with Kouga.

**Flashback:**

Inuyasha walked over the spot where his father was talking to the some of the demon lords and other elders from the human population of his lands. Inutaisho seeing his son walking over to him excused himself from the current discussion. As he motioned for Inuyasha to come to him he said, "I hope you are enjoying the festivities. I also saw you occupied the young Princess Kagome. Where is she?"

"She's dancing with that mangy wolf, Kouga." Inuyasha replied coldly. The name had left a sour taste in his mouth.

Inutaisho sensed the anger in his son's voice and smiled slightly as he said, "Ah I see. Yes that Kouga is a real interesting young man. He has just been appointed the Demon Lord of the Western Wolves and has already done more with the negotiations with the Lord of the Eastern Wolves to finally reunite the clans. I hope he will succeed for that will help strengthen not only their tribe but our military with young wolves that are ready to fight for the crown instead of against one another."

Inuyasha looked at his father and said, "Feh. He can't be that great if he can't just challenge the old man and get control that way?"

His father replied, "Because the 'old man' as you said has appointed his granddaughter, Lady Ayame, as his successor and in his old age he is unable the perform many task and if Kouga is to challenge him; he would end up challenging his granddaughter and she, in her own right is a skillful warrior."

"So that wimpy wolf is afraid to get his butt kicked by a girl?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"No son, he isn't but I would not go on further in this discussion 'til I get the rest of the story but that is surly not the case." Inutaisho said as he was being called back to the council to further discuss the matter they were dealing with. "Son, I am sorry but I must return to the council and I think your partner for the night will being looking for you soon."

**End Flashback.**

Inuyasha smiled at the idea of Kouga being beat up by a girl and fell into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you like. I wanted to have so Kag/Inu moments so here it is. Like always Read,Review,and tell others bout this and my other stories.**

**Thanks to:  
**Peaceful Dragon Rose  
xXxBlack-Rose-GardenXxX  
Chiuu  
**For reviewing and I hope ya'll continue to read this.**

**Luvs Kai H. & Co**


	6. Chapter 5: Wow!

_**Okay I found a few moments to upload the next chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

**_

The Swan Princess

**Chapter 5**

**Kouga and the Wager**

Kagome awoke and looked in the mirror. She saw her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tearstained. She quickly washed her face and then started to loosen her dress and slipped out of it into a more comfortable cotton everyday dress. She then went to the salon of hers and Sango's apartment and saw Sango was already eating breakfast. She then sat by her friend and grabbed a muffin and started to eat.

"Morning!" Sango said as she looked at her best friend and saw that Kagome had been crying, but she decided not to bring it up.

"Morning Sango." Kagome replied. Her throat was dry and scratchy so she grabbed the pitcher of juice and poured her a glass.

"Kagome, you okay?" Sango asked. She was too worried about her friend to keep her worries to herself.

"Yeah, Sango, I'm okay. I think I'm okay. I think I'm coming down with a bug or something; it was pretty chilly last night." Kagome lied, she didn't want to think of last night's events until she knew Inuyasha meant them and wasn't trying to mess with her mind or something.

Sango, knowing she was lying, smiled and said, "Okay, 'Gome. I guess you should stay inside today."

"Yeah, Sango, that sounds like a good idea."

They then finished breakfast in silence then Sango went to the practice room and Kagome lay down in her room to try to clear her head.

Meanwhile, Miroku had just awoken and walked into the salon and saw Inuyasha sleeping on the couch and then threw pillows at him until he woke up.

"What in the world are you doing Miroku?" Inuyasha said grumpily as he sat up and threw a hard pillow at Miroku's head.

"Just trying to wake you up, so you won't complain about not being able to eat later." Miroku said as he grabbed a flapjack from a huge pile.

"Feh," he replied and then gave Miroku a dark glare and said. "Well now that you woke me up you can kindly not eat all food."

They then started to eat. When they finished they went to practice room.

When Inuyasha and Miroku walked in they heard a 'THUMP'. Sango was in the practice room practicing throwing knives at a target on the wall. They looked at the target and saw that she had hit the bull's eye at least ninety percent of her attempts.

'_Dang that girl can be pretty scary.'_Miroku thought as a shiver went down his spine. He then got up the courage and called, "LADY SANGO! How are you this lovely morning?"

Sango, looking to see who called her, saw Miroku waving to her and Inuyasha slouching against the wall behind him. "Hello, Miroku! I'm great' How about you?"

They then walked to the center of the room and talked while Inuyasha just watch and wondered, _'Where is Kagome. I really need to talk to her.'_

As this was going on Kagome was getting restless in her room and decided to venture out and explore the castle. As she was walking around she let her mind wander. Then, what seems to her, out of nowhere she bumped into Kouga.

Kouga looked at Kagome and smiling said, "Why, Princess Kagome what a pleasure running into you. How are you?"

Kagome, regaining her wits, said, "I'm fine; and how about you, Lord Kouga."

"I am well, Your Highness. If I may be too bold to ask; where are you going my Lady, and why are you alone?" He said and then added, "It is a shame such a beautiful young woman of your stature is alone on such a beautiful day."

"Why thank you, Kouga. I am just wandering around. And if you are so worried about me being alone how about you accompany to the gardens. You are right today is gorgeous day and it is a shame to be wasting it." Kagome replied.

So they walked to the gardens and were looking at the roses when they ran into Sesshomaru.

Kagome, seeing the person who had made her childhood visits with Inuyasha a little more bearable, smiled and said, " Hello, Sesshomaru, how have you been; I haven't seen you in almost two years."

He replied, "Hello, Kagome. I have been with the forces other the border. And how have you been?"

"Great. Well I think I will be going back inside I am sure Sango is worried about me. Bye Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

So her and Sesshomaru parted ways. Then Kagome turned around and walked back to the castle with an aggravated Kouga close behind her. _'What is wrong with this girl she is so cozy with these dogs. How can she smell the scent? I swear that I will have her be mine!' _He thought as they parted ways at the castle entrance.

Sesshomaru on the other was continuing his walk around the gardens when he saw his younger brother. Inuyasha walked up to him and said, rather rudely, "Why are you back here? I thought you were on a two year campaign on the Northern borders?"

"Well little brother if your brain was bigger than a walnut and you paid more attention than a squirrel you would have notice it_ has been _two years and father has summoned me back for some reason that you seem to have not been told of." Sesshomaru replied in his usual monotone.

Inuyasha then turned red and stomped of muttering inaudible curses under his breath. Then Sesshomaru said, "I just saw Princess Kagome. See seems to have grown quite a lot. I see you are too late to gain her affection."

Inuyasha turned around, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I saw her with that Wolf, Kouga. They seemed very chummy if you know what I mean." Sesshomaru smirk as he saw he had hit a chord with his brother.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and then walked away. All Sesshomaru could hear was, "You what… But I… I see how she is. That little tramp thinks she can just do that. Well two can play at that game." Sesshomaru looked at his brother with a puzzle look as he stomped away. He then regained his composure and walked back to his father as he was told to do upon his arrival at the castle.

Inuyasha was on his way to his room when he ran into Kouga. The two glared at each other and then Inuyasha said, "You stay from Kagome, you wimpy wolf. She is mine."

"Is she then," Kouga laughed. "Well she didn't seem like she was yours when we were dancing last and just now when walked through the gardens."

Inuyasha growled and looked at the then yelled, "If I ever see you lay a hand on her you lousy wolf I swear you will regret it."

Kouga laughed again and said, "Touchy are we? Well lets just see who Kagome choices and then the winner gets the prize."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and said, "Fine you stupid wolf, but we aren't going to tell Kagome. I wouldn't want her to be angry."

"Well looks who's afraid of a harmless 14 year old." Kouga laughed.

"I am not. You are the one that won't challenge the granddaughter of the other Wolf Lord." Inuyasha taunted.

"There is more to that story than me just not wanted to fight her, but that is irrelevant at this time; so farewell, Mutt." Kouga then walked away.

Inuyasha returned to his room and pondered on his conversations between his brother and that lousy wolf.

* * *

**Okay yea things are heating up I would say. Thanks to everyone who is still reading and hope you conitinue to read. I don't know when my next update will be.**

**I would especially like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**Inuyashafangirl101**

**Luv Kai H. & Co.**


	7. Chapter 6: Tea and A Surpise

**Ok here's chapter 6(7). Lol things are starting to change.**

* * *

The Swan Princess

**Chapter 6**

**Tea and A Surprise**

Inuyasha was thinking really hard about the events of the day when a knock came to his door. He grudgingly got out of the chair he was sitting in and opened the door to see Sango.

Confused by this surprise visit Inuyasha asked, "Hello Lady San-go. Why are you here?"

Sango looked at the young prince and said, "I need to talk to you. Would you mind accompanying me for a stroll in the gardens?"

Inuyasha still confused but really curious by what Sango would want to talk to him about agreed and started out to the gardens.

When they reached the gardens Sango asked, "I know what you did last night. And I'm here to tell you straight up, if you are doing this to hurt Kagome, I personally guarantee that you will regret it."

It took Inuyasha a few minutes to realize what she was talking about and when it finally did he said, "No I am not, for once, trying to hurt her. After last night I realized that I don't think I can live without her."

Sango skeptical about his answer replied, "I see. Well you know where I stand on this and I swear if you ever hurt her, you'll be answering to me." She then smiled and looked at the giant clock on the castle wall and said, "Well it's almost nightfall. Talk to you later your highness."

They then went back inside the castle and retired to their respective chambers.

The next day Kagome and Sango decided to look through dress designs and see if there were any that they liked. While they were about half way through the second catalog a messenger boy knocked on the door. Kagome went to open the door and retrieve the message.

The message was from Kouga. It was an invitation to tea the next day.

Kagome returned to the room where Sango was and told her of the invitation. After a long debate on if she should go she decided to go and then they spent the next few hours trying on dresses.

Mean while Inuyasha and Miroku were sparing and Inuyasha was telling Miroku about the kiss, the bet with Kouga, and Sango's threat.

"Wow I can't believe I never even guessed that you actually _kissed_ her. And I think it's smart to not tell Lady Kagome about your wager with Lord Kouga." Miroku said

"Yeah but I would do anything for that girl. I honestly think I'm in love with her. I can't see my future without." Inuyasha replied laying down his sword.

"Wow the Great Prankster is in love with his favorite subject of torture. No one saw this coming" Miroku replied in a sarcastic voice. Also laying down his weapon and started to leave the sparring room.

"Hey what was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing just the irony of the situation."

"Hey shut up, but how will I keep her from falling for that mangy wolf?"

"Just let things happen how they are meant to happen."

"That helps."

"It's what should happen. But if you are truly afraid then tell her how you feel and she what happens."

"Okay."

Inuyasha then got up and left a confused Miroku standing around like an idiot.

Inuyasha was walking to Kagome's room prepared to tell her everything when he got a sudden thought. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Could he handle this rejection? Fearful of this he turned around and returned to his room.

The next day Kagome started to prepare for her tea with Kouga, when someone knocked on her door. Opening the door she saw it was Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said with a happy smile.

"Hello Kagome." He replied with a look of confusion and fearfulness on his face.

"What can I own this visit to?" She said as they walked into the salon and sat on opposing couches.

"I had something to say but you seem to have plans today."

"Yes I have plans to have tea in the garden with Lord Kouga."

Inuyasha mental hissed and thought, '_He already started?' a_nd said, "That sounds like it would be fun. Well I'm going to let you finish getting ready." He said getting up and bowing to the object of his affections.

"Are you sure? Didn't you have something to say? Tea isn't for another 30 minutes."

"Yes, my dear. I'll tell you tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your tea date."

With that Inuyasha left the room and left a bewildered Kagome. She then finished getting ready and left for the gardens.

When she arrived to the gardens a gardener directed to a shady nook where a table and chairs had been set up with a delightful light tea lunch had been laid out.

Then suddenly Kouga seemed to appear out of know where and directed her to the table.

The small talk at the tea was nothing to important to remember just little conversations between the two about the weather and other nonsense things. Finally Kouga looked at the princess and saw she was staring into space.

"My lady not to pry but what has your attention on this lovely day."

"Nothing just thinking about a conversation me and a friend had earlier this afternoon."

"Ahh I see." Kouga said feeling uncomfortable because he sensed there was more to the distraction. "Well if you are finish I would be glad to escort back to the castle."

So the two returned to the castle and Kagome sat on her bed and tried to think of what Inuyasha would possibly want to tell her and decided to try and find him herself.

After changing into a simple green gown Kagome walked down hall to the prince's quarters. As she knocked on the door Miroku answered the door and told her Inuyasha wasn't there and she went to look elsewhere for him.

Inuyasha mean while was sitting in a tree in the forest outside the castle thinking of how to tell Kagome how he feels. He couldn't find the right words in his head. All he could thing about was her rejection.

As Kagome walked through the castle she bumped into a girl about her age with red hair pulled into pig tails.

"I'm so sorry." The girl said as she put out her hand to help Kagome up.

"It's all I should have been watching where I was going. " Kagome said grabbing the girls hand and getting off the floor.

"Well whatever you say. I'm Lady Ayame, Granddaughter of the current Lord of the Eastern Wolves, by the way. And you are?"

"Princess Kagome of the Western Lands."

"Oh so you are the human princess that the Hanyou prince is meant to marry?"

"I guess so."

"It is a pleasure to meet you your Highness. Now if you would excuse me I need to talk to a man about what is rightfully mine. I hope to see you again." and with that Ayame was gone almost as soon as she had came.

Kagome then decided to abandon her quest for now and returned to her room and fell asleep.

Inuyasha on the other hand was then just entering his room and was told by Miroku that Kagome had been around looking for him. Inuyasha then set out to find the princess. While walking through a corridor he heard people yelling. Following the noise he came to Kouga fighting with an unknown young red hair girl.

"That land is rightfully ours. My grandmother was the rightful ruler 'til your grandfather took it from her." The girl yelled at Kouga.

"He never took them from her. He was her cousin and the rightful heir." Kouga shouted back angrily.

"No they weren't he was taken from the line of secession after he tried to kill his father."

"He never did that. That was just a stupid rumor your grandmother started to assume the throne.

"No it is not. You just don't want to be known as the grandson of a murder of their own father."

"I am not the grandson of a murder. You are the granddaughter of a selfish, greedy, conniving witch."

"Take that back. If it weren't for her you would be dead. You and the rest of your pathetic tribe. I don't see why grandfather made that stupid marriage agreement."

"You sound like it is official. I told the old man that I will rather die than marry you."

"Well we may see that wish come true sooner than you think, just keep this up."

"Oh I'm so scared…."

Inuyasha not wanting to hear the rest left with a big smirk on his face. _He is pretty much promised to her. Even Kagome does fall for him let's see what she says when she learns he is promised to someone else._

_

* * *

_

**Well that's that and I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks to everyone who read this and especially to:**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**and Inuyashafangirl101**

**And I'm glad to annonce this story has recieve over 800 views. Lol well anyways!**

**Luvs Kai H. & Co**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Truth

_**Hello I'm back... Yea I know I've been gone for a while blah blah blah... But I've got to say my life is so hectic right now that I almost gave up on this story but then I was like "Nope I can't" so here I am and well here is the long awaited addition to Swan Princess! Hope you enjoy and remember, read, comment, and recommend to others! 3 **_

* * *

The Swan Princess

**Chapter 7**

**Feelings Are Announced**

Inuyasha couldn't sleep that night. He was afraid that Kagome would think he was kidding; or worse, that she didn't feel the same way. But still he needed to do this. He couldn't go through the rest of his life without her knowing, without his chance with her. He had to many times stop himself from walking to her room, he needed to get this off his chest. He finally dozed off at about five in the morning but was soon awaken by Miroku.

Kagome on the other hand was in her room slowly eating wanting to know what Inuyasha wanted to tell her. Though she didn't lose sleep over it like Inuyasha had she was still extremely curious and couldn't wait to find the Hanyou to confront him.

Sango, noticing the changes in Kagome and Inuyasha the last few days since the ball, had a theory that was close to the truth. She was just afraid of Kagome's reaction if she was right, or worse she was right about one but not the other and ruined her best friend's life. So she is going to keep her thoughts to herself for the time being and just be there for Kagome.

Miroku was having similar thoughts to Sango's but was more of afraid of Inuyasha's temper than anything else. So he was planning to ask Sango on her take on the whole situation. He was really starting to like that girl, she was beautiful but not a total ditz like all the other girls he has messed around with and she was her own person. As Inuyasha wolfed down his meal he was planning how to talk to Sango about everything.

Finally Inuyasha left the room and Miroku decided to go to Sango's room to her about their weird acting friends. On the way he walked past Sesshomaru who was looking for Inuyasha.

"Hey Monk, have you seen my idiotic, immature brother anywhere."

"No, Your Highness, but I think he is busy at the moment but if I see I'll let him know you are looking for him."

"What could that thick-headed boy be busy with?"

"I'm not sure but I am certain that whatever it is we will be informed soon."

"Yes I am sure. Well good day Monk." Sesshomaru then started out to the gardens and Miroku continued to see Sango.

As this was happened Inuyasha was walking in the gardens waiting for Kagome to come. He had sent her a message to meet him in the garden in five minutes from the present time. Inuyasha was really nervous. He wanted to get this over with but his fear of rejection was becoming stronger with each passing moment.

Suddenly about a minute before he was supposed to meet her, Sesshomaru started to walk to the stop where Inuyasha was standing.

"Hey little brother, father wants a word it you."

Inuyasha, annoyed with his brother monotonous commands, retorted, "Well I don't think the world will end if I can do something before I go."

"Well little brother, we don't have to choice to wait and see if that will happen. Father has summoned you and you are to come to him. He is your king and father and you are to respect him as such."

"Well I have important matters to attend to right now," Inuyasha said getting angrier with every word, "so if you don't mind I will speak to father when I take care of this."

Sesshomaru, not wanting to waste his time on this useless conversation, left his brother.

As Sesshomaru was leaving, Kagome had just arrived at the gardens.

Inuyasha, seeing Kagome who was wearing a green gown with the locket that was given to her by Inuyasha and his family (she doesn't seem to remember that his family had given it to her), did an emotional 180. "Hello, Princess. You look really nice."

"Thank you, My Lord." Kagome replied trying to figure out what Inuyasha could possibly want.

"You're welcome." He said and then offered his arm saying, "Would you mind going for a walk with me."

Accepting the invitation Kagome and Inuyasha walked to a beautiful rose garden that was planted by Queen Izayoi shortly before her death.

"These roses are beautiful." Kagome exclaimed as she looked at the closest bush near the bench they were sitting on.

"Yes they are. My mother planted them. I believe the seeds originally came from your country." Inuyasha said enjoying the look of happiness on Kagome's face.

"Yes they look familiar, but I think the air and soil from your country makes them stronger and better smelling."

Inuyasha, looking at the girl he couldn't get off his mind, picked the most perfect from the bush closest to him. He then used his claws to remove the thorns and slid back Kagome's hair and place it on her ear. "I don't know which flower is more beautiful."

Kagome blushed from this action. This gave Inuyasha a feeling of relief.

"I asked you here to tell you something. I just have one thing to ask, can you listen to me all the way 'til the end and then tell me what you think."

Kagome, confused, replied, "Of course. What is it?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, "Kagome I think…" He paused, took a deep breath, and then started again, "Kagome I think I am in love with you. I know that it may seem weird but it's how I feel, and I need you know that I don't think I could live another day hiding it."

Kagome looked at him. She couldn't tell if he truly meant it or if he was messing with her head. She finally looked in his eyes and saw the fear and anxiety that clouded them and said, "Inuyasha… I don't know what to say. Yes I have feelings for you, but no I don't think after you put me through the last few years I can say I love you. I don't know if I am ready for this side of you."

Inuyasha took a sigh of relief, "I know now what I did to you was wrong, and I never wanted you to forgive me in a matter of seconds. I just needed to let you know how I feel before the summer was over."

Kagome sat looking at the boy next to her and realized she felt the exact same way about him. She then started to laugh.

Inuyasha totally confused asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing I just remembered how we used to hate each and wanted the summer to end. Now we're sitting here and we don't want the summer to ever be over."

"Wow that is kind of funny. Well I'm sorry to cut this short but my father needs to speak to me. Would you accompany me for lunch tomorrow evening?"

"Of course I would. Just send a messenger with the time and I would be delighted to accompany you."

Inuyasha then kissed her on the cheek and smiling back pedaled and then ran to his father's parlor office wondering what he wanted.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha ran off and took rose from her ear. Looking at it and smiling she smeWelled it and sighed, _And of course I couldn't even say that I love him as well. _Kagome then walked back into the castle though missing the dark shadow in the corner smirking.

* * *

**_Well hope you liked this and please comment... working on the next chappy as we speak... well technically not cause I am typing this..._**

**_Luvs Kai H. & Co. 3_**


End file.
